


Night Reading

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Friend Sylvain, I didn't tag it as dom/sub because there's really not a lot of actual domming going on, I expect that you expect to see some men subbing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Shocking I know, Tickling, also, but like, dimitri's just a pretty set piece to help move along plot for once, if you're clicking on a strawberry_requiem fic, soft dom marianne a bit, these two are so honking cute, why haven't I written for them before?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: Ashe and Marianne had been engaged for some time, and everything seemed like it was all going well. But, Ashe began to worry that his performance in bed might be disappointing Marianne and she was far too polite to tell him. So, he seeks some outside guidance to help him along.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Night Reading

It had been something they talked about for a while, spicing things up in the bedroom. The sex they had was good, and Ashe always enjoyed himself, but sometimes there was a curiosity for something more. Something  _ different _ . He feared he was letting Marianne down in that capacity, given she was not one to air her grievances out to him if his performance was lacking. The suggestion was his; she was far too concerned with preserving his feelings to say anything about it.

He had  _ hoped _ it wasn't any fault of his, yet was resigned to seeking assistance in the matter.

Ashe had reluctantly consulted Sylvain on the issue once when he had come to court to celebrate the birth of Dimitri's and Ingrid's firstborn son. All of Fhirdiad was celebrating the birth of the crown prince, shutting down the city, almost. Ashe had to work round the clock to ensure the Royal Family was safe; being christened as a knight was his dream, but it wasn't without its stress. 

Dimitri was hardly a cruel King, however, and made regular check-ins with the knights, listening to their grievances and personally seeing that they had their days off, even amidst the chaos. He had even invited Ashe and Dedue to celebrate the birth of his son with him and the other nobles who had come to court for the occasion. The dinner almost felt like old times at Garreg Mach, all of them seated around the table, reminiscing about old times. Even the Professor had joined for the occasion and insisted on holding the newborn prince when Ingrid wasn't nursing. 

It was all very familiar, but Ashe couldn't meet Sylvain's gaze, knowing what he intended to ask him later. 

He managed to corner Sylvain sometime after dinner one night. He had been on his way to Dimitri's study, where he, Sylvain, and Felix were planning on indulging in a celebratory drink in honor of the young prince's birth. Ashe had wanted to talk then, before getting to the others and making it more uncomfortable than it needed to be. 

“Can I...can I ask for your help in something, Sylvain?” Ashe could feel the heat in his face, knowing he had to be flushed pink.

“Yeah, of course.”

Ashe glanced down the hall. Once he was sure no one was coming, he returned his attention to Sylvain. 

“I wanted to ask you since you know so much about women,” he lowered his voice, “if you had any  _ pointers _ .”

"Oh! You need help spicing things up with Marianne!"

"Not so loud!" Ashe had scolded, head darting back and forth in search of anyone who might have overheard for a second time.

Sylvain ended up pulling him into a private alcove to talk more at length. Ashe was grateful for the discretion, but he had been hoping to get a few tips and be on his way.

“So, what kind of stuff is Marianne into?” Despite his reputation otherwise, it was clear Sylvain was not asking from lecherous intent.

“Well, we never really talked much about it beyond the usual. We’ve tried a few different positions, but that’s about it.”

Sylvain stroked his chin thoughtfully. “No toys? Nothing kinky? Just a few different positions?”

Ashe flushed again, “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

But, Sylvain didn't have much time to go over it all. Felix and Dimitri were still waiting for him, and this was becoming more an ordeal than he originally had thought. "Why don't we head into town tomorrow after your knightly duties, or whatever they're called, are over? I can take you to this place that will have more answers than I can give."

"I'll need to consider the offer. Will you be staying in Castle Blaiddyd, or--"

"Yeah. Mercie and I are here for the week. Just find me if you change your mind; I've got nothing better to do."

Ashe thanked him for his help and escorted him to the study, where he thanked Dimitri for the invitation to dinner, but he had grown tired and would likely be leaving shortly. He found Marianne with the women in one of the parlors off the formal dining hall. She was sitting on a chaise lounge with Annette, who had the young prince cradled in her arms while she sang a song about purple elephants. 

They left for home together. Ashe had forfeited his jacket to her for the walk; the chill in Fhirdiad this time of year was always too much for her. Her hand in his was cold as ice, cementing his decision to brave the cold for her in his mind. 

When they got back to their comfortable city home his position as knight had granted him, Marianne lit a candle once they were inside, and he worked on building a fire. 

"This little prince is so cute," Marianne commented, "I think he will grow to favor Ingrid in appearance." 

Ashe didn't comment. Babies were all cute, but at that age, they also looked a bit like wrinkled old men to him, "He is certainly a happy baby."

While Ashe finished up with the fire, Marianne sat down in her armchair with the book she had been reading for the better part of the week. She had some letters tucked into her other hand. Marianne set the book in her lap and began going through the letters one by one, checking who they were for and the wax seals on the back. 

By the time he had sat beside her in his own chair, she was turning over the last letter and checking the seal. 

"Ingrid was saying, when you were with the other men, that Dimitri is going to grant you House Gaspard. He meant to do it sooner, but with having to rebuild after the war, he couldn't find the time to go through the process."

"What? That's amazing!" Ashe grasped her hands, forgetting about the letters in her hands and accidentally sending them fluttering to the floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Marianne! Let me get those!" He was already on his knees, scooping up the letters by the time she protested and insisted that she could do it herself.

"Please, don't tell Dimitri I told you. I wouldn't want him mad at me for ruining the surprise."

"He won't be mad," Ashe reassured, returning to his seat and handing over the letters, "but I promise I won't tell him."

Marianne afforded him a smile, "Thank you."

They talked a little more. According to Ingrid, Hilda was in Fhirdiad for a while, and she was being dragged by Mercedes and Annette to visit with her so she could meet the prince. They had invited Marianne too, who wasn't so sure if she would go. Ashe thought it sounded like fun and told her as much, but if she wanted to stay home, that was fine too. He could make them both dinner instead. 

Eventually, they went to bed. Marianne was quick to fall asleep, but Ashe tossed and turned for a bit. 

He decided that he would visit with Sylvain in the morning. 

* * *

Ashe's day started before dawn. He woke Marianne up to wish her goodbye and tell her that he would see her that night, then headed to Castle Blaiddyd. Mass started just before sunrise, with Byleth substituting for the usual priest as a special treat. He and the other knights ate breakfast together in the barracks dining hall, and then it was time for training. After he had finished his training, it was a warfare strategy meeting with Dimitri. Both he and Dedue were present again, as was Gilbert and a few knights whose name Ashe regretfully did not know. The whole thing was speculative, planning for attacks that hadn't happened, how to fortify the city in the event that it did. 

They were just finishing up, Gilbert cleaned up the tokens off the war table and placed them into a mahogany box for safekeeping. The other knights filed out, and Ashe made to do the same, but Dimitri cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"A moment more, please, Ashe." 

Ashe nodded and lingered by the table.

Dimitri nodded to Gilbert, giving him permission to leave with the others. He paced around slightly, arms folded behind his back, making Ashe anxious from the movement. He reminded himself of the conversation with Marianne from the previous night and took a much-needed breath in. 

"I apologize for waiting so long to do this, but as you know, I have been quite busy since the end of the war."

"Of course! You don't need to bother yourself with apologies for me, Your Majesty." Ashe boomed, voice cracking a bit from nerves. He chastised himself for it, reminding himself that he had known Dimitri for years. He had always admired Dimitri during their Academy years; that admiration only grew with time, with Dimitri's ascent to the throne. It only served to make Ashe more uncomfortable when they had to have one on one conversations like this.

"No, no, I must. I had meant to make you Lord of the Gaspard region shortly after knighting you, but then Ingrid became pregnant, and we were caught in preparations for our son that it slipped my mind. It's no excuse on my part, merely an explanation."

"Please, don't trouble yourself over me, Your Majesty!" He waved his hands defensively. 

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Of course." His posture relaxed a bit, and he ceased his pacing throughout the war room. "We will hold an official ceremony at months' end, which should give you and Marianne time to prepare for the move. If you need any assistance in anything, I'm always here to lend a hand."

Ashe's stomach dropped at the idea of bothering Dimitri with any of this. As King, he was busy, busier than Ashe could ever dream of being. Still, he was struck by the kindness of it all. "I...I couldn't...Marianne and I should be able to manage just fine, Your Majesty, but I will keep your offer in mind."

"Thanks," as Ashe turned to leave the war room, Dimitri began again, "oh, and you're dismissed from further duties for the day, Ashe. You've more than earned some time off."

* * *

Ashe was tempted to run home and share the news with Marianne but remembered that she was possibly meeting with the Queen and other ladies of the court to see Hilda and some of her new accessories. He decided to go to his favorite sweet shop and buy some sugar candies for them to celebrate with and had every intention of doing just that until he remembered Sylvain and his offer. Ashe had nearly made it to the front gate of Castle Blaiddyd before he remembered, and, embarrassed, turned back around to find him.

Sylvain was in the drawing-room when Ashe found him. Mercedes had just left with the other women, so he was all by himself. He was sitting in an armchair, looking like he intended to do something of greater importance than staring at the rug, but still had yet to work up the will to do anything about it when Ashe walked in. Sylvain sat up straight at the sudden intrusion.

"Sylvain!" Ashe said, not addressing the fact that this was the third room he had tried before finally finding him.

"Hey, Ashe," Sylvain clapped his hands over his knees and stood, "thought about my offer from yesterday?"

Heat rose to Ashe's face. He cast his eyes towards his feet.

"That's a yes, then. Let me go get my coin purse and we can go."

* * *

Sylvain led Ashe through a part of Fhirdiad that he had never seen before. Seedy wasn't the right word, or, it was a word he didn't feel comfortable using for this place. He had no problem with brothels, it just wasn't the sort of place he ever considered visiting prior. And there were several they had passed on their way to their destination. The shop itself was nondescript, a sort of place that was unremarkable in every sense of the word. He had wanted to ask Sylvain if he was positive they were at the right building, but he pushed on with Ashe trailing curiously behind him before he had a chance. 

Sylvain seemed to know the shopkeeper, a woman in her forties with her dark hair pulled up in a high bun on the top of her head. She offered him a greeting, which he responded with a nod. Sylvain didn't bother with showing Ashe the shelves of goods upfront, which were occupied with various phallic objects and jars of something that he assumed to be lubrication of sorts. They instead headed for a bookshelf in the back, which had a modest collection of books and other goods occupying it.

"I can't tell you what will work best for you and Marianne, but maybe some of these books might give you some  _ inspiration _ ." He waggled his eyebrows playfully at the implications.

Ashe swallowed down a lump in his throat and chose a book at random. 

"This...it…" His mouth had gone dry as he leafed through it, finding the pages mostly occupied with lewd pictures and explicit explanations on each image. 

Sylvain snorted. "Too much for you?" He was looking over Ashe's shoulder, glancing at the pictures in tandem. He reached over and took the book, then, with a fluid motion, closed it and put it back on the shelf. "Try…this one."

He chose a different book, one with a rust-red cover and no name on it to speak of. But, with the confidence Sylvain had handed it over, Ashe assumed he recognized it. 

Ashe flipped it open to a random page, not finding much in the way of suggestive drawings. It was mainly instructional, how to bind your partner's wrists in such a way to not cause pain and chafing. Proper etiquette in the bedroom, techniques to help with lasting longer, including recommendations on which herbs to chew for problems with impotence. All the information was broad, but it covered a wide array of topics and would be beneficial. Ashe still felt embarrassed as he turned the pages, but this seemed much better suited for his needs than the previous one. He tucked it under his arm and headed towards the woman at the counter to pay. 

* * *

Before heading home, Ashe went to the market to pick up some sugar candies and some ingredients for the night's meal. 

Marianne wasn't home when he arrived, so Ashe abandoned the book on the side table and began the prep work for dinner. He was trying something different, a recipe he had gotten from a local restaurant owner that he really enjoyed and wanted to try recreating for Marianne. 

He was busy washing and chopping the vegetables when Marianne arrived. She was carrying a small parcel wrapped in burlap and twine with her, which she sat on the side table as she shed her cloak and gloves. "What are you making?" She asked, sitting in her armchair. 

Ashe turned to get something from one of the shelves behind him. "Just a recipe I picked up from one of the local restaurants. I wanted to make it for you."

"That's very kind of you."

Ashe didn't pay Marianne much mind after that. He asked her about her visit with Hilda while he worked on preparing the cut of venison he had gotten from the market. He cubed it while she talked about Hilda's new designs, how sweet and even-tempered the little prince was. Annette and Felix were already expecting--oh, but he wasn't to tell Felix he knew. It was a surprise. 

"His Majesty told me he intended to give me the Gaspard region today," Ashe said during a natural lull in the conversation. 

"Oh, Ashe! That's wonderful!" 

Ashe's stomach fluttered. "Maybe, once I have the lands and titles officially, we can take a trip to your adoptive father's territory." He didn't need to say why. They had put off announcing the engagement to her family for fear that they would not approve of the union. But, he figured, with titles and lands made official by His Majesty himself, it would improve the odds of receiving their blessing. 

The conversation died down for a time. Ashe focused on seasoning the venison and preparing it to be seared. He had gathered all his ingredients into bowls and was in the process of bringing them over to the cooktop for frying when he heard a soft gasp from Marianne.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ashe, this book…"

"Ah…!" One of the bowls slipped from Ashe's hand, spilling its contents all over the floor. He looked down on it, despairing over the lost spices, but only for a moment. Quickly, he returned back to Marianne, who was reading through the book he had forgotten all about while he was preparing dinner. 

He rounded the counter, heading over to Marianne. "It's not what you think!"

Marianne's head was held, hair falling in her face and reminding him of the girl she was back in their Academy days. Goddess, he felt guilty seeing her like that. 

"Are you disappointed with me?"

"No, of course not!" He was kneeling now, prostrate before her, begging her forgiveness without words. Ashe laughed nervously. "I had actually thought you were disappointed with  _ me _ and I bought this, hoping we could read this together and find something  _ you _ liked."

Ashe couldn't see her face well, her hair was in the way, but he could catch glimpses of her through it, and she was flushed a deep shade of pink that bordered on red. And...was that a smile…?

"Actually, when I was with Hilda--nevermind. It's too embarrassing."

"You don't need to be embarrassed with me."

Marianne raised her head, giving him full view of that pretty face of hers that he loved to kiss. Her color had mostly returned to normal. "Hilda was telling Annette, Mercedes, and I about these things she and Caspar tried. Something with a blindfold. And feathers." Her eyes flitted over to the burlap parcel on the side table. 

"Oh!" The thought alone caused Ashe to become flustered. "Well, why don't I finish making dinner and we can talk more about it after?"

Marianne nodded.

* * *

Dinner came and went. Marianne helped with cleaning up the spices and washing up, but it was typical for their routine. Then, they went upstairs. Ashe had drawn the curtains while Marianne lit some candles. When they were sitting on their bed together, Marianne began untying the twine that kept the burlap package bound. She let it drop to the floor, then, carefully, she unwrapped the rest. 

Inside was an intricately embroidered silk blindfold in a deep blue color that looked wonderful against Marianne's complexion. The patterns were reminiscent of something one would see in the Alliance, making Ashe wonder if it had been one of Hilda's designs. With it, a large feather from an exotic bird whose name he couldn't remember at the moment. The quill was encased in silver, creating a handle of sorts. Like the blindfold, there were some intricate patterns that seemed to borrow origin from the Alliance. 

"Ashe, if you don't want to do this…" Marianne couldn't even finish the statement. He took her hand reassuringly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in a comforting gesture. 

"I want whatever will make you happy."

"Okay. Well, if you're certain, we should probably undress."

Ashe undressed hastily, draping his discarded clothing over the chair in the corner of their room. He was already working on the buttons of his pants when he looked up at Marianne, who was neatly folding her clothing and tucking them into her drawers for later. He caught her gaze and smiled. She reciprocated shyly. 

He sat on the bed when he was done, already half erect and doing his best to conceal it from her as to not make her feel pressured to go faster. Even so, Ashe couldn't take his eyes off her, off the way light and shadow played on her bare skin, making her more a work of art than he already considered her. 

Once she was undressed, she made her way to him, the old shyness returning as she reached for the blindfold off the bedspread. "I'm...I'm going to put this on you now."

Within moments, Ashe was cloaked in the midnight blue of the blindfold. He could feel Marianne's delicate fingers at the back of his head, tying it snug enough so that it didn't slip off.

"Is that too tight?"

Ashe shook his head. "No, it's perfect."

"Okay. Um...I'm going to start now."

Ashe allowed himself to submit to the moment. He braced his hands on the bed, guessing where she might start. His feet, he thought. Or maybe his arms. When the feather finally danced over the back of his neck, Ashe broke into laughter, both from over the unexpectedness of it and the feeling. 

He could feel as Marianne drew back.

"It's fine," Ashe said after gulping in air, "that just tickled!" But, he supposed it was meant to tickle. 

She started again, tickling his chin, his nose, his collarbone. Early on, she would draw away when he would start to laugh, needing reassurance that this was okay and he didn't want her to stop. And, as weird as it felt to admit to himself, he  _ did  _ want it. Whatever Marianne wanted, he did too.

Ashe didn't know if it was the blindfold, the feather, or the fact that it was Marianne, but he had grown completely hard. He wondered if Marianne had noticed. 

The feather returned, dancing down his chest, over his nipples, across some old war scars. Every time his laughing would get to the point that he was out of breath, she would stop. "Sorry." She said meekly, hesitating. Ashe could hear the smile in her voice though. She was enjoying herself, and that only served to turn him on more. Down, across his stomach, over both thighs. Down his calves. The soles of his feet. Ashe had to concentrate extra hard to not kick and potentially injure her. Then, back up. Over the tops of his feet. His knees. His…

...so, she  _ had  _ noticed. 

Feeling the feather on the head of his cock was an interesting feeling, one that he couldn't describe if asked. Marianne's confidence had built; she was running the feather down his shaft, up the underside, swapping the feather out for her hand occasionally just to tease him. 

"Ah…! Mari--ah…" He moaned.

She pulled her hand away, either as punishment or to move on to something different. He couldn't tell which.

Marianne had abandoned the feather for her hand exclusively at that point. Ashe wanted to see her, see her knelt between his thighs and looking up at him as she touched him. That was one of his favorite parts of sex with Marianne: how positively innocent she looked while they were joined, her skin slick with sweat and flushed all the way down to her breasts. He imagined her like that then, on her knees, beautiful fingers bringing him pleasure, everything. 

And he wanted her. Her surrounding him. Her heat. Her wetness. To hear her whisper his name as he brought her to climax. To ravish her in kisses and whisper words of love to her as he finished.

"Mari...Marianne...I want to feel  _ you." _

"Are you sure?"

"Y...yeah."

Ashe leaned back, giving her access to him the best way he could. He felt a shift on the bed on either side of his thighs--her knees--and her hand pointing his cock up towards her. When he felt her, it was like a cascade of warmth enveloping him. Ashe moaned and grappled aimlessly for her, wanting to draw her against him, to have her surrounding him in every sense of the word. 

Four Saints, he loved her. 

Loved everything about her.

Marianne was rocking her hips, causing the headboard to press into the wall with a gentle  _ thud _ . Ashe found her, finally, taking her in against him, fingers trailing her spine. Her lips pressed into his, suppressing her moans. She was so cute. So amazing. 

Ashe was bucking his hips and bringing her down on him to the best of his abilities. Marianne didn't need his help, but he  _ wanted _ to. Wanted to give her everything. Wanted her to take it all from him. The blindfold only heightened it all, made him desperate for her in ways he had never known.

"Mari…ah...Marianne…" 

Her hands were on his shoulders, gripping him tightly, pads of her fingers digging deep. Ashe imagined her, hair damp with sweat and clinging to her face, face knit in the pleasure she was taking from him. She was so wet. So hot. Ashe buried his face in her neck, smelling her skin, getting a taste of the saltiness of her sweat on his tongue when he kissed her there. “I...I love you...Mari...”

“...Ashe... I lo...love you too...”

Marianne grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him off her. She hooked her thumb into the blindfold by his nose and pulled it back. The light seared his eyes temporarily, leaving him blind in a different sense, but when his vision came back, it was only Marianne he could see.

They kissed deeply, her desire unbidden. Ashe knew she was close. So was he, for that matter. He pushed his thoughts to other things, to training that morning, to the recipe Dedue had shared with him over breakfast; he wanted her to finish first. He  _ always _ wanted her to finish first. 

But, Goddess, it was hard. Hard when she tasted like that and looked at him like that, and her voice sounded like that when she bit off his name amidst a moan. It was hard when he was imagining their lives together, Lord and Lady of Gaspard. Marriage. Children. Growing old together. Happy. So happy together.

"Oh...Ashe…! I'm…"

Ashe was close behind her, with barely enough time to pull out.

* * *

They sat in each others’ embrace for a time after they had finished. The sheets would need to be cleaned, but that was a worry for the morning. For now, he was content with stroking her hair back, kissing her cheeks and ears and telling her how much he loved her. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Marianne asked. She had since rolled off his lap and was cleaning herself off with water from the washbasin by the bedside and a towel. 

“Yeah, I did. You seemed to like it a lot too.”

Marianne hummed in agreement. “Then maybe we could try it again. Maybe with some of those things from your book?”

Ashe smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter as @QueenofThisDick


End file.
